Twin Flames
by WeepingFlowersAndBrokenDreams
Summary: Katherine vanished after killing John and has come back for her final revenge. Elena is torn between the two brothers but realizes the one she was meant to be with when a tragedy occurs. OneShot! Reviews Are Love :


Twin Flames

A Damon & Elena Story

_There is no greater love than this. There is no greater gift that can ever be given. To be willing to die, so another might live - there is no greater lover than this."_

_– **Steven Curtis Chapman**_

* * *

Elena stood over the tombstone in the cemetery, her head bowed in silent prayer. She remembered when she first met Stefan and his brother Damon. She grew to love them both with an undeniable spark of passion. They fought often, usually about Elena, but also about other things. Cars, money, blood, and the one that made her blood run cold, Katherine. Katherine had appeared in Mystic Falls two years ago making her entrance by killing my biological father. We couldn't track her down and stake her, but we always felt her watching in the shadows waiting to make her grand entrance. Two Weeks ago she appeared, and tore Elena's world apart.

"_Jeremy are you home?" _

_Elena frantically searched the house and to her dismay couldn't find her brother. He had a deadline to be home at, which he had failed to meet. Sure he was a teenage boy but it was set up so that she knew he wasn't in trouble and was safe, only in emergencies could he fail to meet the deadline but he had to call her. She buzzed his cell phone four times with no prevail before calling Damon._

"_Hey Angel," Damon responded with a hint of undeniable sarcasm in his voice._

"_Damon you and Stefan need to get over here fast, I think something might have happened to Jeremy," Elena rushed her words._

"_I'm on my way," Damon hung up and she felt a cold hand wrap around her waist and another cover her mouth._

"_I have many plans for you, you little bitch," the voice Elena heard sounded like a monotone of her own but with an icy sharpness and menacing tone she could never accomplish._

_Suddenly with a jerking motion Katherine swiftly shoved Elena back into a brick wall and the world started spinning before eventually fading._

_When Elena woke she was chained up on a wall her wrists and ankles chained with no room for her to move. When she looked ahead all she saw was a vast area surrounded by brick and stone, in a design that reminded her of a battlefield. Right directly on the opposite wall facing her was her brother, with a stake through his shoulder. He wasn't dead, she noticed when he lifted his head up and gave her a small nod before putting his head back down._

_Katherine was sitting in beanbag and sucking on a cherry popsicle in the middle of the arena, probably thinking of what to do while she waited for the Salvatore Brothers. She didn't wait long because she stood up seconds before the guys came running in, each with a stake and vervain dart._

"_Hello Boys," she flounced over to them and gave them each a kiss on the cheek._

"_Let Jeremy and Elena go," Damon glared down at Katherine, not fooled by her childish games no more._

"_Only if you play one final game with me before we try to kill each other," she let the words roll off her tongue like it didn't matter what she had just said._

"_Fine, but only so they can be free. What are the rules?" Stefan asked._

"_There are only a couple rules to this game. The first one is that you must kill one of the two, Jeremy or Elena to get started. Then the last rule to my game is that you have to make some sort of sacrifice that I find good enough to let her go. Also, if you fail to do one of these tasks, the boy will be killed and I will make Elena a vampire and compel her to do as I say for the rest of eternity."_

_Damon and Stefan were not shocked by these rules, they knew she wouldn't let them free without some sort of game thought up._

"_Or better yet, I could kill the unborn child in Elena, has she told you yet? Her blood gave it away when I drank from her." Katherine licked her lips and clapped a couple times, happy that she was the one to break it to the Salvatore's._

"_Which brother's baby is it?" Stefan asked looking directly at Katherine while Damon and Elena kept giving each other glances._

"_Damon's!" Katherine yipped as she jumped to her feet, leaving Stefan with his mouth hanging open and Damon with his head in his hands._

"_Is it even possible?" Damon questioned._

"_There have been many reports over the years but this is the first case I have personally seen, we should start on our game now," Katherine giggled and the corners of her mouth twitched._

_Katherine was powerful, they didn't want to give in to her but she could easily kill all of them in this room within a couple minutes, they had no other choice since fighting back would be useless. _

_Katherine skipped over to Elena who had been listening intently to the whole conversation and slammed her head against the wall making her cry out in agony and black out._

"_So who did you decide to kill?"_

_The brothers quickly spread, Stefan knocked Katherine to the ground and they started fighting while Damon ran over to Elena and broke the old chains off the wall, before soon doing the same for Jeremy, whose stake wound had started healing. Jeremy ran off to go get help as Elena soon gained consciousness._

_Damon brushed dust off Elena and got her to her feet just as Katherine tossed a beat up Stefan at the wall. She stood up and grabbed Elena by the neck. "_

"_I'll snap her neck if you let her leave and that would be a very bad thing Damon."_

"_Katherine what do you need me to do to let her live?"_

"_Fight me."_

_Elena got pushed to the side as Damon and Katherine started going at it. She heard snarls and clothes tearing. She got up and started to make her exit when Katherine grabbed her by the leg and dragged her down into the dirt. Katherine swooped down and bite Elena's neck._

"_Katherine I decided on my sacrifice."_

_Katherine took her fangs out of Elena's bleeding wound and looked at Damon taking his ring off._

_Elena saw with horror as the man she loved stepped into the sunlight without his ring on and turned into ash, just as Stefan was waking._

_She screamed out his name but it was no use, he wasn't with them anymore._

_Elena looked up and saw a tear in Katherine's eye as she fled with her vampire speed._

_Bonnie arrived shortly after and helped the torn Elena and Stefan fix their physical wounds though she couldn't fix the emotional wounds._

Elena set the flowers on the grave and wiped away the tears. That night she realized that she truly loved Damon and they had something her and Stefan could never have, true, I would die for you love. She slowly stepped into her car and turned the engine on, before breaking down for the first time since his death. The future may not always be the brightest but she had family and this tiny baby growing inside her that gave her hope every day.

* * *

"_Because deep down inside, there's a part of you that feels for her,_

_And that, my brother,_

_That is your humanity."_

**_-Stefan Salvatore_**


End file.
